Project X
by Huntress-X
Summary: What if Sinister reopened the Weapon X Program, and used the Xmen Firecracker as a Project? And no one knows her secret until she cant hide it no more.
1. Prologue

**Project X**

**By: Huntress X**

* * *

I dont own, Marvel does so dont sue. This is another try to give Jubilee a bigger part in the Evolution universe but this time I will but her with the X-men. 

Story Note: So Sinister has reopened the Weapon X Project, now calling it simply Project X in the quest to make a perfect weapon.

Authors Note: Okay I know that its going to be some grammar and spelling mistakes in this story so you dont half to point it out okay? I make mistakes I´m not perfect so just deal. And thank you very much for reading and reviewing love ya all)

* * *

Part 1: Prologue. 

"Sir she has escaped!"

"What?!"

"Project X sir, she got away! She killed all the guards and escaped thru the tunnel"

"Then find her! Send out every man and dont come back until you have found her!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier said and left the room; the man in the white coat picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Yes?" A voice answer.

"Get me Sinister!"

"One moment Dr. Brock"

"Yes my dear Doctor what can I do for you?" A cold voice answered a few moments later.

"She got away Nathaniel, we lost her"

"We cant lose her now Brock, her powers has just leveled up to Alpha class!" Sinister said angry.

"She dangerous Nathaniel, with all the fighting abilities she has learned and her powers! she is one of the dangerous mutants out there and she cant control them!"

At The Same Time Out In The Woods.

Run. Her mind told her to run.

The snow was cold under her bare feets and the cold winds was making her shiver do to the fact that she was only wearing underwear.

Faster she had to run faster, she had to get as far away from them as she could, she had to go somewhere she could be safe.

She was bleeding from her head and hands and she started to get dizzy but she couldnt stop, not now not when she had finally gotten away.


	2. Three Years Later

Part. 2: Three Years Later.

"Jubilation Lee!" The young black haired girl looked up at her teacher. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Miss. Turner" Jubilee answered the old brown haired woman.

"Then what did I just say?" Miss. Turner asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said my name and then asked if I was listening" Jubilee said leaning back in her chair, a few students started to giggled.

"That it is Miss. Lee to the principal with you!" Miss. Turner almost screamed and pointed towards the door, Jubilee sighed but didn't protest she took the black and pink backpack and left the classroom.

Like she wanted to learn biology anyway, she sat herself down outside the principal's office and waited.

"Miss. Lee" The principal's assistant said. "Principal Kelly will see you now" Jubilee stood up gave the woman a smile and went inside the office.

"Ah miss. Lee how nice to see you again, have a sit" The dark haired man said and nodded towards the empty chair across from him. "I hear you have been terrorizing miss. Turners class again"

"I was just answering the question she asked me" Jubilee said. "And the other times she started it"

"Well it has been a long week, and I am willing to overlook this one last time but I think I will send you home for the rest of the day" Principal Kelly said with a sigh and handled Jubilee a note. "Be sure to give this to Xavier and have a nice day" He said not really meaning it and gave her a note, Jubilee sighed got up and left she had been planning on ditching school anyway.

She went to her locker to pick up some books before she started to walk home, well home and home but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.

She did like The Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters but somehow she just didn't belong there. She was from the streets and had been there since she was nine (well almost all the time) She wasn't really good at living by rules and taking orders at list not from them.

Sometimes she felt like a black cheep all the other girls were such goodie goodies (well maybe not Rogue but still).

While they had been home with their family's, she had been on the streets drinking, taking some drug, having sex, fighting and much more, but she had done most of those tings to forget…

All of the others at the institute knew what she had done, she was a 16 year old from the streets you didn't need to many guesses, she didn't care…although she was rather proud of the fact that she had never turned to prostitution.

She walked up to the big metal gates and punched in the code, the gate open and she went through hearing it close behind her. She put her mental shields up so that Professor Xavier wouldn't sense her right away; she opened the front door and started to walk straight to her room.

"Jubilation?" A kind voice asked, Jubilee turned around to see Ororo Munroe aka Storm standing behind her. "What are you doing home this early?" She asked, Jubilee sighed and handled Storm the note from Principal Kelly it wasn't like they wouldn't found out anyway.

"Oh dear" She said but as always she said it very calmly. "I think that it's best that we go and see Charles" Ororo took her by her shoulders and started to lead her to Professor Xavier's office.

Professor Xavier sighed deeply as he read the note; he put it down and looked at the young girl infront of him.

"Jubilation this is the third time this month" He said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked and looked at her with that look that made her feel like she was seven and standing before her father.

"I´m…..sorry?" She tried.

"Yes I know, you always are" The Professor said. "But sometimes that's not good enough, we all half to take responsibility for our action, you know that Jubilation" Xavier said in a gentle tone.

"Yes Professor"

"Well then you are grounded for the weekend and you will be spending it with Logan helping him putting up tracks around the mansion grounds" The Professor said. "I will have Logan talk to later, you may leave now" He told her.

"Yes Professor" Jubilee said and left the office before they would decide to give her a longer lecture.

"She is a good person" Storm said as Jubilee closed the door behind her. "She really is"

"Yes she is, I just wish that she could see that" Xavier said and looked down at the note. "If only she saw that"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jubilee went inside her room and locked the door behind her, she was really glad that the Professor had given her, her own room.

When she first came to the institute with the others, she was suppose to share a room with Amara but Professor Xavier had, had a talk with each of them the first day they arrived and he had decide that she would be better if she had her own, so Amara had shared a room with Rahne instead.

Jubilee sighed and lay down on her bed that she had placed in the corner by the window, her room was located on the second floor next to Jean´s and she had a great view of the big backyard and the gardens.

She turned around so that she was facing the wall and pulled out a picture that she had under her pillow.

It was a picture of her, her mother and father and her tree older brothers all of them smiling happily at the camera.

She had just turned 9 years old when that picture was taken; she didn't now than that she would only have them for a few more months.

Her oldest brother Jin had been 15 when he died, her other brother Denahi had been 13 and her third brother Dias had only been 12.

They were so young they hadn't deserved to die neither had her parents but they did, they were murdered in cold blood.

She had seen the whole thing, how they had shot them one after one…just so that they could get to her but they didn't not right away the family butler had called the police so they didn't get a chance to take her right away.

She ended up in many different foster-homes and then the streets and it was then they had gotten a hold of her…

Jubilee felt a tear running down her face and but the picture back under her pillow.

She started crying, she never cried when she knew people could see or hear but when she was all alone the tears came together with the memories.

"Knock, knock" Jubilee sat up and started to wipe away the tears.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It´s me" Logan´s gruff voice answered.

"Just a sec!" She said and hurried to the bathroom that she shared with Jean and splashed some water onto her face then she hurried back and opened the door.

"Hey Wolvie" She said using the nickname she had given him (and she was the only one that dared to use it).

"Charles tells me that you will be helping me but up the tracks" He said. "So be ready at six tomorrow"

"Six? As six in the morning? Six on a Saturday morning?" She asked leaning against her door.

"Yeah and you better be ready meet me in the kitchen and don't be late kid" He told her.

"Yeah sure Wolvie" She told him putting extra meaning into the last word.

"When are ye gonna stop callin me that?" He asked, Jubilee smiled at him.

"When you stop callin me kid" She told him.

"Whatever just be ready tomorrow" He said and turned around to walk away, Jubilee sighed and closed her door once again locking it. She went back to her bed and lay down to try and catch a few hour sleep before dinner.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jubilee woke up the next morning as her alarm clock went of; she opened her eyes and looked at the red digital numbers that told her that it was 5:45.

She slowly stood up and headed to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and hair and put on a pair of blue low cut jeans and a tight black polo and over that she took a yellow vest.

She didn't put on any make-up; she was planning on going strait back to bed after she and Logan were done.

She yawned and headed down to the kitchen where she found Logan reading the paper and drinking coffee, he looked up at her when she came in.

"Grab something to eat" He told her. "And hurry"

"Yeah good morning to you to" Jubilee muttered as she went over to the fridge to find some food. She took out the milk and then went to get her "Sugar Bombs" after eating two bowls she was done and she and Logan headed out. After an hour they had put up half of the things they were suppose to do, it was still very cold outside, the sun hadn't begun to rise get and it had begun to snow.

"Are we done soon?" Jubilee asked.

"Nope" Logan told her. "You wait here and put up these ropes and I will put up a few a bit further away" He told her and grabbed some ropes.

"Sure" She said and started to put the ropes up, Logan walked of to find another good tree that would hold for a group of teenagers hanging from it.

"I want my bed" She said out load to herself as she put up the last rope. And a hot guy in it, she added mentally.

She bent down to but the ropes that were over back in the bag when she suddenly heard something. She stood up straight again and looked around, someone was there.

"Wolverine?" She asked but she didn't get an answer, she kept her breathing even so that if it was an animal it wouldn't feel threatened.

Then she heard the noise again it sounded like a low growl, she had been trained to hear her enemy before it heard her and something told her that this wasn't an animal and it sure as hell wasn't Bobby playing around.

She acted like she hadn't heard a thing and started slowly to walk towards where she had seen Wolverine gone.

Something was fallowing her, watching her, she felt like a dear that was being hunted by a wolf. She stopped when she heard something snap.

"I know you there" she said. "You might as well come out" She heard a noise coming from the bushes behind her and she turned around to see the big blond man step out.

"Your good frail not many would have heard me sneaking up on them" He told her. "But then again I did teach you"

"Sabertooth" Jubilee whispered. "What do you want?" She asked and backed away a few steps as he came closer.

"This is not what I want frail" Sabertooth said and waked over to her putting a finger under her chin making her look him in th eye. "This is what Sinister wants" Jubilee´s eye grew bigger and she wanted to move away but she just couldn't.

"Thought he´d never find ye hear did ye?" He said and brought his hand to her cheek. "But guess what your coming home" Sabertooth said and grabbed her by the arm.

"The hell I am" Jubilee told him and paffed him straight in th eyes; Sabertooth growled and covered his eyes quickly letting Jubilee go.

She started running even though she could fight him, she was not at her top and he was bigger.

She looked back to see if he was fallowing her almost every second until she reach the cliff where they trained most of their "savings" and almost fell down.

She was looking down at the ice cold water below her and started to back away…stright into Sabertooth.

He grabbed her hard by the arms making his claws pierce through her skin and she could feel her blood running down her arms but she didn't make a sound.

"Don't play with me girlie because guess what you will lose" He growled into her ear.

"Oh yeah well who says I was playing" Jubilee growled back and before he knew what happened she had kicked him in the groin loosen herself from his grip and jumped over him and pushed him so that now he was the one on the edge of the cliff.

"You haven't told them have you?" He asked. "They don't even now that you're Alpha do they?" He asked and smiled a smile that almost made her shiver.

She didn't get a chance to answer almost right away after he had finish the sentence he jump at her once again grabbing her by the arms but this time Jubilee was prepared, her eyes turned completely dark blue and she fired of a big strong plasma blast that made Sabertooth fly of her ripping of her sleeves and giving her long scratch marks along her arms as he did. The blast was so strong that it shot him right out into the water several meters from where the cliff was.

Jubilee fell down into her knees in the snow and wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop the blood but the cuts were deep and most of her was now covered in it.

"Jubilee!" She could hear Logan yell, he had smelled Sabertooth almost right away but when he had hurried back to the place where he had left Jubilee she had been gone.

"I´m here!" Jubilee yelled back and a few seconds later Logan came out from the trees and rushed over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked which was a stupid question considering that she was covered in blood.

"No I always bleed when I´m fine and don't think it hurts because it don't!" Jubilee yelled sarcastically, Logan kneeled beside her and wrapped his jacked around her

"What happened to Creed?" He asked as he picked her up.

"He fell of the cliff" Jubilee said and moaned a little as the pain started to kick in.

"Come on we need to get you to Hank" Logan said and started running and even though the way was bumpy he held her steady.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ring, Ring!

"Yeah?"

"Is it her?"

"Either that or her clone"

"Good work Victor, now I want you back at the base by nightfall I have another job for you"

"Fine I´ll be there"

Click.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In The Med-Lab.

"The cuts are pretty deep but I don't think that you will be scared" Hank told Jubilee as he bandages her right arm.

"You think?" The last thing Jubilee wanted was another scar.

"Well I can almost promise you that it wont" Hank said as he finished her right arm and started to bandage the left one. "Remember the two shots that I gave you?"

"When I almost blast your head of? Yeah sure" Jubilee answered, she hated needles and it had taken Hank a long time to make her take them. "What about them?"

"Well one of them was so that you wouldn't get an infection, but the other one is a new cerium that I have been working on" Hank said and paused for a second checking both her arms to make sure it wouldn't bleed thru. "I finished it just last week and it have proved to be most affective"

"So what was it, you poisoned me with something?" Jubilee asked.

"No of coarse not, it will prevent physical scaring on your body if you take it within the hour after you have had the accident" Hank explained to her. "You can put on the shirt now" Jubilee pulled the simple black t-shirt with a red X on it over her head since her polo had ended up in the trashcan.

"Well that's good, so can I work out?...at all?" She asked.

"I don't see why not just don't box too much" Hank told her as he wrote something down on a paper.

"I was just gonna do some gymnastics" Jubilee told him and jumped down from the bed she had been sitting on.

"Well I think that will be fine"

"Thanks bye blue!" Jubilee said and headed out the door

"Goodbye Jubilation" Hank said after her and sat himself down looking over a blood test he had taken from her wound, it looked like perfect normal female blood when you looked at it but the thing was that if you touched it, it was still hot like it was still running within her body.

"Strange" Hank said to himself. "Very Strange"


	3. Past and Now

_Note: Okay this is to people who have absolutely no freakin idea what the hell "Weapon X" is. I´m not gonna write it all down just the part about Wolverine._

_The CIA established Weapon X in order to convert men into super-soldiers with unusual abilities._

_The project facilities were set up in __Windsor__Canada__, through a secret agreement with the Canadian government._

_Presumably Logan was chosen for the project because the CIA knew he was a mutant whose super-human healing ability would enable him to survivor the process. Logan (Who had already been working for the CIA along with others like Victor creed who was also in the Weapon X program) was abducted and brought to the project laboratory._

_Here in a process called "Experiment X" molecules of adamantium were bonded to Logan´s skeleton, leaving him with the mentality of a savage beast._

_Experiment X was overseen by a ruthless scientist known simply as "The Professor", little is known about this man. Another one was Dr. Abraham Cornelius, who was wanted by the FBI for questioning regarding so called "mercy-killings"._

_The Professor blackmailed Dr. Cornelius into joining the Weapon X project._

_The third one, their meek assistant Carol Hines came from NASA. She proved to have a conscience and was appalled by what her bosses did to Logan._

_The Professor and Dr. Cornelius subjected their "Project" to a series of trials combat, putting him up against wolves, bears and even tigers. After undergoing these brutal teats, Logan turned against his captors and escaped into the wilderness. Several years later the Professor was killed by another victim of his experiment._

_There everybody got it now? _

_And just so you guys know Jubilee is going to like take X23 part in the Story._

_Oh and please review and have a nice day, bye! _

Part. 3: Past and Now.

It had been a week since Sabertooth attack and Jubilee had hardly gotten a single nights sleep, the only thing that was going thru her mind was the fact that "he" had found her and he was coming for her, just because Sabertooth had failed this time didn't mean that they had given up they were just laying low for awhile but they would come again.

Jubilee looked down at her plate the food it looked good but she just wasn't hungry.

"Hey Jubs you okay?" Jamie asked her, Jubilee gave him a smile. Jamie was the only one at the mansion that Jubilee never could get mad at and if she did it was over on a second, he was just so sweet and so full of life and so innocent, he was also the youngest one there and she knew how it was like to be the youngest.

"Yeah I´m fine" She told him.

"Well you should hurry and eat up before Kurt takes it" Jamie said and returned her smile.

"Hey!" Kurt said from the other side of the table. "That's not true I would only take her dessert!"

"Yeah right then why are you like eyeing her food?" Kitty giggled.

"I am not!" Kurt protested.

"Well you can have it blue boy, I´m not hungry anyway" Jubilee told him with a smile and stood up. "Excuse me" She said and left the table and the second she was out of the dinning room her smile disappeared and she headed down to the gym to do some gymnastic. Not even when she had been at the streets had she given up the gymnastic, her coach she had, had in Beverly Hills had told her that if she kept her speed and techniques up she would have a good chance to get into the Olympic Team when she got older.

The gym at the mansion didn't really have the things she needed to train probably but they did have a balance beam and she had joined a gymnastic team in Bayville that trained 3-4 days a week.

She changed into a pair of black tights and a yellow sports-bra and put on some music.

**_There's another world inside of me that you may never see_**

**_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_**

**_Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_**

**_Maybe it's too far away...or maybe I'm just blind... maybe I'm just blind..._**

When Jubilee was up on the balance beam everything around her slowly faded away.

The only sounds that she heard were the music playing in the background and her own heart beating.

When she closed her eyes it almost felt like she was flying, she jumped high and landed on her hand making a backwards flip and turning back at the end of the beam to do it again in the other direction.

**_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_**

**_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_**

**_Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be_**

**_I'll never let you down even if I could_**

**_I'd give up everything if only for your good_**

**_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong_**

**_Hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there_**

**_So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone..._**

It was like all her problems went away when she was up at the beam, because then she didn't have time to think about them she had to concentrate. If she wasn't concentrated it was easy to make a mistake and if you made just one little mistake you could fall.

**_When your education x-ray couldn't see under my skin_**

**_I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends_**

**_Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone_**

**_Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone_**

She was doing back flips now and doing flips without touching the beam with her hands, when she was younger she had, had a really big problem with that. When you don't use your hands you half to have good speed and flip over your entire body. It had taken her a few months to learn but no she could do it with her eyes closed.

**_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong_**

**_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_**

**_Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be_**

**_I'll never let you down even if I could_**

**_I'd give up everything if only for your good_**

**_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong_**

**_Hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there_**

**_So love me when I'm gone._**

**_Love me when I'm gone_**

**_When I'm Gone_**

Jubilee stopped her workout when someone turned of the music; she jumped down from the beam making a perfect landing as always. She opened her eyes and saw Bobby standing by the CD-player.

"Hey I don't interrupt your training" She said drank some water.

"I wanted to talk to you" Bobby said and went over to her.

"Yeah?" Jubilee asked.

"I was just wondering how your doing?" He asked looking at her. "I mean you don't eat, you don't sleep…"

"Who says I don't sleep?"

"Jubs you go up every single night and watch TV I have seen you" He told her.

"So I´m not having the best week of my life, everybody has their ups and downs" She said and started to walk out of the room but Bobby stopped her.

"Jubilee…" He said.

"Drake really I´m fine" She told him and smiled. "I have just been a little stressed that's all" Bobby studied her face and sighed.

"If you say so but you do know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah I know thanks Bobby" She said and gave him a quick hug. "But now I gotta go and take a shower" She said and took of.

"Hey Jubs!" Bobby called after her.

"Yeah?" Jubilee asked turning around.

"You wanna come with the rest of us to a movie later?"

"What ya gonna see?"

"The new Resident Evil movie" Bobby answered.

"Okay sounds good"

"We´re leaving at seven be ready!"

"I will!" And with that Jubilee disappeared into the girls locker-room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later that night Jubilee threw herself onto her bed, the movie had been good and afterwards they had decided to go out for something to eat. It had been nice and Jubilee hadn't really thought about what Sabertooth had told her, but on the way back to the mansion she had started thinking.

What if Sinister attacked the mansion, people would be seriously hurt and some maybe killed…but he wouldn't do that would he? He didn't really want publicity not yet anyway but still what if…

"Stop it Lee!" She told herself "You're only making things worse!"

Maybe I should tell the? She thought. Yeah and say what? The little voice inside her asked.

Yeah and tell them what?

_"Jubilee?" _Jean´s voice suddenly asked in her head, Jubilee jumped up.

_"God Jean knock first"_ She told the other girl.

_"Sorry but I just wanted to tell you that you have a phone call" _

_"Be right there" _Jubilee said and was already on her way down.

"Who is it?" She asked as she entered the kitchen where most of the students and teachers of the school were.

"I don't know, I didn't get a name" Jean told her and handled her the phone.

"Hello?" Jubilee asked but she didn't get and answer. "Hello? You got a problem or something?"

_"Well hello my dear and yes I do believe I have a small problem"_ The cold voice on the other side of the line answered, Jubilee froze her heart started to beat faster and her first thought was to hang up the phone.

_"Don't hang up"_ He told her like he had read her mind. _"My dear WildCat why are you making it so difficult?"_ He asked.

"What do you want?" Jubilee almost whispered and looked over at the others but they were busy and hadn't notes anything.

_"Well what is mine of coarse"_ He told her. _"You"_

"I´m not yours!" She whispered angrily.

_"But you are Jubilation; you are the property of the American-Canadian government as Project X, or isnt that what your little tattoo says?"_ He said._ "A government that goes way higher than the president"_

"Stop it!"

_"I´m just telling you the truth you are a weapon a piece of property and you belong to me and believe me WildCat I will get you back"_

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!!" Jubilee screamed and hung up the phone, she turned around finding everybody looking at her.

"Sorry" She mumbled and hurried out the kitchen and out into the backyard, she needed some fresh air to calm down.

He was coming and soon, she didn't want to go back to be experimented onto, be treaded like a weapon like she wasn't even a person.

She went over to the little pound and broke the ice so that she could see her reflection; she kneeled down in the snow and pulled back her hair a little on the right side, reviling a five number tattoo right behind her ear.

87326PX it said.

That tattoo made her someone's property, like you would own a piece of clothing, she felt just like a slave from the 1800-century she wasn't her own person.

She touched the tattoo lightly, she had thought about having it removed but to do that she had to go to a doctor and Sinister and the American-Canadian government had agents all over and if they saw the tattoo they would check her up and see that she "belonged" to Sinister. and she couldn't show Hank he would ask to much.

She sighed and stood up, it was cold outside and she was only wearing a red tub-top and jeans and on top of it, it began to snow again.

But instead of going in the kitchen way or the main entrees she went to the big tree that grew right outside her window and begun to climb, she was up by her window fast and opened it going inside into the warmth of her bed because if she was sleeping no one could ask her questions.

I know...a little short but I will update in about 2-3 days, promise.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

Part. 4: Old Habits Die Hard.

The next day Jubilee didnt go up until she was sure that everybody else had already had breakfast, she then put her robe on and sneaked down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She made sure that no one was around and then she made herself a sandwich and sat down at the couch by the window and watched as Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Rahne, Kitty, Jamie, Kurt, Evan and Amara was having a snowball fight, it had apparently snowed a lot last night.

She took another piece from her sandwich and sighed, then suddenly the pocket in her pyjamas pants started to vibrate and she remembered that she had put down her mobile-phone there before she went down; she fished it up to see who it was and when she saw the name on the display she smiled and answered.

Hi stud She answered.

Hey sexy what ya doin? A charming voice asked and that voice belonged to Derek a guy she had stayed with sometimes when she was on the streets.

I just woke up, you? Jubilee asked.

Ditto, listen I havent seen you in awhile He started. And The Silver Dragon Club is having its yearly winter party, so I was thinking that you could drag that cute little but of yours over here

Derek you know that I´m not aloud to do stuff like that anymore She told him.

Hey I´m not telling you to get stoned or anythin like that I just wanna see ya, everybody does we miss you Jubilee sighed and smiled to herself, she did need something else to think about.

Okay I´ll come when does it start?

Eleven but the real party begins at midnight ElevenJubilee´s curfew was at midnight but at the moment she didnt really care.

Fine I´ll see ya there

Okay and wear something hot Derek said before hanging up.

Who were you talking to? A voice suddenly said, Jubilee looked up and saw Logan standing in the door opening.

An old friend She answered and watched him get his coffee.

An old friend or boyfriend? He said trying to make her lose her temper like he did to Kitty but hey she wasnt Kitty.

No not really I mean I have screwed him a couple of times but thats like it Jubilee answered sounding completely normal even though she wanted to laugh at Logan´s face when he almost chocked at his coffee.

Well you did ask She told him with a smile. And if your not nice I will give you details She said just as Ororo, Jean; Scott and Professor Xavier came in.

Details about what? Scott asked.

My sex-life Jubilee answered and everybody looked at her.

Oh dont look at me like that She said. Not everybody is perfect She took another bit out of her sandwich and continued to look out the window.

Okay I didnt need to hear that Scott said. But anyway I got that CD I ordered this morning but it turns out that its only melodies on it He told Jean as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Oh how come? Jean asked.

Well apparently its a Sing It Yourself CD and I swear it said nothing about it in the ad Scott said and putt the CD on the table. And I dont know half of the songs on it

Well put it on I wanna hear Jean told him, Scott sighed and went over to the small CD-player that they had in the kitchen and put it on and a melody started to play.

See what is this? Scott asked. Jubilee ignore the others talk and just listen to the melody she liked it, it was relaxing somehow.

After she had eaten up she looked at her clock it was already over 12.

She could get a few more hours sleep before the party and she would need it.



Jubilee looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her earrings, she was dressed in a black leather tub-top and a pair of blue tight low cut jeans. The tub-top pushed her breast up so that they almost looked fake but it was still nice. She took her long yellow leather coat and put on some more lipstick before grabbing her back and heading out.

She was just about to open the front door when she heard someone behind her.

Where are you going? Jamies voices asked and Jubilee turned around.

You going to a party? He asked when he saw how she was dressed.

Yeah I am, so if anybody asks tell them that I´m fine and that I´m in New York City She told him. But only if they ask she quickly added.

Your not going to do anything dangerous are you? He asked looking a little bit worried, she smiled at him.

No not all She said, I´m just gonna hitchhike to the city, go to a club that will be filled with all the low-lifes of New York, spend my time surrounded by drugs and alcohol but other than that nothing. She mentally added. Dont worry

Okay Jamie said and smiled back. Bye and have fun.

Yeah bye Jubilee said and hurried out the door so that she wouldnt run in to anyone else.

It wasnt very hard to get a lift into the city, she managed to stop the first truck that she saw although the guy that was driving it was a forty year old pervert but she was use to them. After she had gotten into the city she took a cab to the club and headed inside, she had been to the club almost every night before so no one asked her for any ID.

Hey Sexy! A yelled over the high music, Jubilee turned around and saw Derek by the bar, she hurried over to him.

Hi She said and hugged him.

I didnt think that you were gonna make it He said and pulled out the chair next to him so she could sit down.

And miss this never

Well hello Jubilee An old kind voice asked and Jubilee looked over at the old man at the other side of the bar.

Hey Al Jubilee said with a smile and leaned over the bar and gave the man a hug. How are you? To be honest she thought that Al would have quit the job by now but there he was running the bar as good as ever.

Just fine I still have a few years left before I move to Florida He said with a smile. Now what would you like to drink? He asked, Jubilee looked over at Derek.

Oh come on Jubs your not gonna get drunk for drinking one drink He said to her. We both know that it takes more than that He added and smiled.

Very funny, but your right She said and looked back to Al. One Manhattan no salt She said.

Coming right up Al told her and a few moment alter he put the drink infront of her.

So how is thing in what was it now.Bayville? Derek asked her.

Yeah, I guess its alright its a little boring but you live

You seem stressed Derek told her and pulled her over into his knee.

I know, old problems that wont go away She explained and took a big sip out of her drink and then finishing it. One more Al! She called out

I thought you were taking it easy? Derek said.

Yeah well two drinks isnt gonna make a different and besides I need to forget She said and finished of the second drink right away and called for another one.

Well if you really wanna forget and have something for you Derek said and took up a small white pill.

X-stasy Jubilee said and looked down at the pill that had a smiling face on it. I dont know

Oh come on it will help ya get into the party moodand forget He told her with a smile and put the white pill in his own mouth and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out another. Jubilee looked at the pill and sighed.

Maybe later She said and gave it back to him turning back to her third drink.

3 Hours and Several Drinks Later.

Jubilee and Derek was up on the dance floor and had been there for the last two hours, the music was load and Jubilee could feel the rhythm pulsing in her blood as she moved with the music.

Another one? Derek asked, Jubilee smiled and opened her mouth allowing Derek to give her another jello-shot.

She didnt really know how many drinks she had, had and for the moment she didnt really care.

And after all those drugs that she had been given at the Project X program the alcohol didnt really do that much.

They continued to dance for a few more minutes but then Jubilee felt that she needed some air, Derek took her hand and led her behind the bar and up a stair that lead to his room.

On their way they almost tripped over some of the couples that had absolutely no shame at all.

Derek opened his door and slammed it shut again as soon as they were inside.

He pulled up a joint and lit it inhaling the marijuana (s?) deeply before giving it to Jubilee who just looked at it and went over to open up the small window, she took a deep breath and looked down seeing yet another couple in the ally that had no shame what so ever.

You sure you dont want any? Derek asked her as she went to sit beside him on his bed.

Yeah, no drugs I promised Jubilee answered.

Didnt you promise not to drink to? He asked her.

Its better than drugs and besides I can handled it

I know Derek said. I know Jubilee smiled at him and giggled as he almost fell of the bed trying to get up.



Logan parked his jeep outside the club. He went to this club sometimes when he wanted a change from the nights down at Harry´s; he went inside and sat down in the bar.

Ah Logan The old man said. A beer? He asked.

You know it Al Logan said and Al put down a cold beer infront of him.

Enjoy He said and went to serve a couple of collage kids.

Logan drank his beer and started to look around at the dancing teenagers wondering to himself if you should call that dance or foreplay, he was about to turn back to his beer his eyes caught the sight of a familiar shape.

The long black hair with blue highlights was falling down the young girls face but the guy she was dancing with quickly removed it from her face and asked her something, the girl nodded and opened her moth letting the guy give her a red jello-shot.

He knew that girl if she could turn just a little bit morejust a littleOh holy shit it was Jubilee!!

No it couldnt be all the students were back at the mansion sleeping, it was past two in the morning.

But then suddenly the young couple left the dance floor and went past him behind the bar, he had a perfect view of her face know and he almost reached out after them when they disappeared up the stairs.

It was Jubilee!

Logan left his seat and took of after them when he came up the stairs he saw teenagers everywhere that clearly had never heard the expression Get a room before.

He looked around but couldnt see Jubilee anywhere, he started sniffing the air he smelled Jubilee almost right away along with some pot, he stood outside the door where he knew that Jubilee was behind and it was confirmed by a giggle.

He felt the knob but the door was locked so he did the only thing he could think of he started to bang and yell.



Open up! An angry voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Oh my God its Logan Jubilee said and sat up strait in the bed.

A jealous boyfriend? Derek asked.

Worse Jubilee said never taking her eyes of the door. A teacher Jubilee told him, she was just about to get up when the door almost flew across the room and Logan came in looking like an angry wolf hunting for food.

Jubilee quickly sat back down just in time to see Logan grab Derek by his t-shirt.

You listen good bub, if I didnt already have a warning you would be seriously hurt by know He growled right in Derek´s face. But if you dont stay fare, fare away from here I will get a second warning understood

Logan didnt wait for an answer he just let go of the terrified teenage boy walked over to Jubilee grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her out of the room.

Jubilee just managed to grab her coat and bag.

He dragged her down the stairs thru the sea of dancing people and out into the ally where he had parked his jeep.

Logan shoved in the car slamming the door and walked over to the other side jumping in slamming the other door and starting the jeep. He pulled out from the ally and out onto the road not saying a word.

Everything was just starting to sink in for Jubilee, she had been kind of lost there a for a second but the fresh air that kept hitting her face made it easier to wake up a little.

She really hadnt meant to drink that much; she had promised Professor Xavier not to do that anymore when she joined the Institute, he had even offered to pay for treatment but she wasnt really hooked to any of the stuff so she had turned him down.

She would probably half to go nowif he sent her away Sinister would find her and be able to take her right away and she would be back at the base being turned into a weapon that would probably kill them some day.

She had just been pulled back again every second she wasnt drinking she thought about her family and Sinister so she just kept doing it and slowly the images of her family and the base started too disappeared.

She was cold now and she could feel a tear running down her face but it quickly dried from the air that kept hitting her face.

She carefully looked over at Wolverine who still had murdered in his eyes, she really didnt understand why though, sure she had done something really bad but still wasnt it the Professors job to get mad and yell?

What?! He growled when he saw that she was looking

I just dont get why youre so mad She said quietly but he could still hear her.

You dont get why I´m mad?! He yelled taking his eyes of the road looking at her. You were drinking! And if I hadnt broken in that door

Well no one asked you to okay?! Jubilee yelled back, sure she had done wrong but that wasnt a reason not to yell back.

So what was I suppose to do, just let ya do what you were doin?!

Well why the hell not, and watch the road!! Jubilee screamed taking Logan´s head in her hands turning it back to the road just in time for Logan to see the big truck and avoid it.

What do you mean why the hell not?!!

I mean why the hell wont this damn world let me die?!!! That statement made Logan stop the jeep or maybe it was because they were going to have a serious accident if he didnt stop soon. Jubilee sighed.

Why dont you just drive home and let the others yell a little towell a lot Jubilee told him and leaned back in her seat.

Logan looked at her, he knew that face mostly because he saw it almost everytime he looked in the mirror.

He started the car again and they drove home in silence.

Logan parked the car in the garage and they went in the kitchen way.

Go to bed Logan told or rather ordered her, she gave him a confused look wasnt he going to wake the Professor? You need sleep and there is no need to disturbed other people at this hour Jubilee just nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen but then she turned around and looked at Logan.

I hadnt planed it She told him. I really hadnt and with that she continued her way out of the kitchen and up to her room.


	5. Dark Dreams and Consequences

Part. 5: Dark Dreams and Consequences

Jubilee was lying awake in her bed just looking out her window at the stars, she couldnt sleep, she sighed and looked at her alarm-clock 6:16 it said.

She and Logan had returned to the mansion a couple of hours earlier but she hadnt been able to sleep, everytime she had closed her eyes she had seen her family die and dreamed about her time at the Project X base.

They had let her out into the cold snow covered forest in just some underwear and a mask that covered her mouth. The snow had been cold and slippery under her feet´s and the winds were cold, her mission was to cross the forest get into an enemy building and kill the leaders in it, but this was only practice.

They realist a pack of starved wolves after her and with nothing but her powers and her own body to defend herself it was only natural that her powers grew faster.

She was an animal friend and she had hated to kill those wolves, but they had been starved and beaten and they would have killed her if she hadnt done something first.

After she had finished her "mission" she was brought to the lab for testes (not the friendly kinds) and then she was locked away in her room the main "house" although it had been a 1700 century castle it wasnt that nice. The missions changed from time to time but it was always a struggle for life or death and it always ended with more tests to see how fast she was "coming along" as they called it.

She didnt want to go back to that; she would survive sure but for what?

Her head was hurting a little bit, it had been a long time since she had been drinking and in the end she really only had herself to blame. She closed her eyes again as the sun started to rise not wanting to wake up anytime soon.



_The needles were slowly injected into her back; she didnt scream they had done it so many times before. A black mask was putt over her face so that she would be allowed to breath under the cold water. Needles was also put into her arms before they started to lower her down into the water, she closed her eyes shortly but opened them again. First her vision was blurry but then after a few second she could see clearly one of the effects the drugs that they were about to pump into her body did._

_She could hear the machine go one and soon she felt the sharp pain that no one could ever get use to, going thru her body again._

_Oh God it hurt, she screamed, well as much as she could with the mask on anyway. Her whole body started to shake as the drugs went into her making all her muscles cramp._

_She was in there for about twenty minutes but it seemed so much longer, after they just pulled her up and dump her onto a white table and a team of white clothed men came up to her. They strapped her down and took some blood from her and after that they cut her; they cut her open without anything to ease the pain to pick something out that they had put there about a month earlier._

_Even though she could hardly move she could scream now and she did the inhuman sounds that came out of her echoed thru the big metal building._

_After they had removed whatever they had put in her, they stitched her up once again with noting to ease the pain._

_Then she was taken over to the "training room" for a three hour training program without any paused, she could barley stand up but as the program went on so did she, and after that it was strait back to the lab again. And again the halls were filled with the inhuman scream that never seemed to end._

Jubilee was awoken by her own screams and she held her arms around herself so hard that she almost pierced the skin. She fell out of her bed and scramble onto her feet´s, she could clearly hear the knock and calls from her door but she ignore them and got into the bathroom just in time to throw up every last piece of food that she had in her stomach.

Jubilee slowly sat up and leaned against the bathtub, she sighed deeply as she heard the door in her room open, on her way into the bathroom she had managed to slam the door shut behind her.

She could hear people calling her name but she didnt answer, she didnt want to see anybody right now.

She just couldnt talk to anyone after one of her "darker" dreams, every emotion she had ever felt was going around in her head, she didnt know what to feel everything was just going around and around together with the memories.

"Jubilation?" Storm´s gentle voice asked as she slowly opened the bathroom door. Jubilee didnt answer her she just kept looking strait into the wall hoping that Storm and the others would go away but they didnt, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she could feel several pairs of eyes looking at her.

She could hear Storm talking to her but she wasnt listening.

_"Jubilation" _Professor Xavier´s voice said in her mind, Jubilee´s head snapped up. "_Jubilee are you alright?"_

_"Yes"_ She answered. "I_t was just a nightmare, and I´m a little bit sick"_

_"Yes __Logan__ told me so I do understand why you are feeling bad"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Jubilee go back to bed and get some rest"_ He told her._ "And after lunch I would like to see you in my office"_

_"Okay, can you please tell the others to leave?"_

_"Very well"_ Professor Xavier said and a few seconds later Ororo started to lead the others students out of the room. Jubilee crawled her way back to bed and pulled her cover over her head.

"Oh just fucking kill me" She said when she could hear her whole body protesting against the alcohol from last night.



The next time Jubilee woke up it was way past noon and the sun was high in the sky, she could hear the laughter of her friends who were probably out playing in the snow.

Her head didnt hurt anymore and her stomach had settled, she slowly rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

She locked both the door that lead back into her own room and the one that lead into Jean´s, then she got undressed and stepped into the shower turning on the water, enjoying the feeling of the hot water going down her body and thru her hair.

She sighed heavily and sat down pulling her knees up under her chin. She wished that she could just disappear, this was the worse thing she had done since she had arrived at the Institute and she had done some stupid things. She slowly stood up again and begun washing her hair.

Maybe it was for the best that Sinister got her back, sure she would become a weapon of mass destruction but so what? Someone, someday would probably stop her and maybe kill her and everything would be fine.

Yeah great plan Jubs just freaking great!

Jubilee turned of the shower and stepped out putting new underwear and her robe, she dried her hair and laid back on her bed. If she could just...

_Knock, knock_

Jubilee looked at the door, who could that be?

"Yeah?" She said and sat up correctly.

"It is Ororo, can I come in?" The white haired beauty asked.

"Sure" Jubilee answered and the door opened. "Came to yell at me before everyone else does?" Jubilee asked as Ororo sat down beside her on the bed.

"No, I came to see how you were doing" Ororo said.

"And then kill me, right?"

"Yes"

"Got it"

"Jubilee I am not mad at you"

"Your not?"

"Jubilee do you know what my first thought was when Logan told me?" Ororo asked her.

"I´m gonna kill her and hide her body in my garden?" Jubilee tried.

"No, that was my second thought" Ororo said with a smile. "My first thought was, what in the world would I have done if something had happened to you"

"That was so not what I would have thought" Jubilee said.

"Jubilation you are as important as any other students here" Ororo said and put her hands on Jubilee´s shoulders. "I care about you all very much"

"Yeah.." Jubilee said and looked down.

"Now get dressed, Professor Xavier wants to see you" Ororo said and stood up. Jubilee did what she was told and put on a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Then she quietly fallowed Ororo to Professor Xavier´s office, where he was waiting with Logan. Storm lead her inside and gestured for her to sit down in the chair across from Professor Xavier, Jubilee sat down but didnt meet the Professor´s or Logan´s eyes.

"I dont know where to start" Professor Xavier begun. "You were out past curfew, you went all the way into NYC without promision, you were at a club and you drank" He paused for a second and sighed. "The problem Jubilation is that you never think about the consequences of what you are doing, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No" Was the only thing Jubilee could say or more like whisper.

"Fine then, your grounded" Professor Xavier started, yeah like she hadnt seen that coming. "No TV, no phone, no after school practice with your gymnast group and no outside activity without promision is that clear?"

"Yes"

"I know that you may think that this is unfair but you half to learn to take some responsibility"

Okay... Jubilee could take everything he had to say except that, she hated it when people told her that, she had taken responsibility for everything that Project X had made her do and everything else to, so she didnt need to learn anything.

"I have" She said quietly.

"What?" Ororo asked, no one had heard what she had said.

"I said I have" She told them and looked up. "I took responsibility for myself and my life when all the other kids here were playing in the backyard" she said calmly. "I had to cloths myself and feed myself and you dont think that I had to suffer the consequences for that?" She stood up. "I can take whatever punishment you chose to give me but I have dealt with the consequence that is my life, so when I go out and do stuff like that I´m trying to forget okay? I´m trying to forget my life!!" And with that Jubilee turned around and rushed out of the room not stopping until she reached her own.

She looked her room putting a protecting barrier around it so that no one would be able to enter, sure it sparkled like hell but it worked. She didnt join the others for dinner either even though she was starving; she just sat there by her window looking out feeling worse than crap.

She didnt like to be locked in, she knew that she could go wherever she wanted as long as she was INSIDE the mansion but the thing was she wanted out.

She carefully opened her window looking out to make sure nobody was around, than she climbed out and jumped over to the tree. When she had reached the ground she hurried to get into the forest so that no one would see her. When she was sure that she was safe she slowed down but she didnt stop, she had gone out for a walk after all.

How did she always manage to screw things up? She was so stupid, she always let her mouth go and go, maybe the Professor was right; she didnt think things over before she did them.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with my life?!" She asked out load angry at herself and the world.

"I can answer that" A dark voice said and Sabertooth came out from where he had been hiding in a few bushes.

"What didnt get enough last time?" Jubilee said and her hands started to glow, Sabertooth just smiled and snapped his fingers and just one second later they were surrounded by black dressed soldiers, pointing there guns strait at Jubilee.

"You think that will stop me?" Jubilee asked sounding braver then she felt, Sabertooth just snapped his fingers again and a few of the soldiers fired of silent shots that hit her in the back, neck and arms.

Jubilee pulled the tiny arrows from her body, but it was to late the drugs had already entered her body making her sleepy.

She growled and sent of a series of paffs taking down the soldiers and Sabertooth before taking of running towards the mansion.

She didnt get very long before she felt another arrow hit her back and her vision was becoming blurry. She turned around sending away another paff not really sure if it hit anything she continued running.

Then suddenly from nowhere something that looked (and was as sticky) as a spider web was thrown down on her. It was very heavy and with the drugs in her body she just couldnt stand up, she fell hard to the ground.

The last thing she saw was Sabertooth face as he told the soldiers to take her back to the base.

(School had just started so I have a lot of things to do, so this isnt really what I wanted but...)


	6. Runaways and Finding out the Truth

Part. 6: Runaways and Finding out the Truth.

"She has run away"

"Now miss. Anderson I dont think..." Professor Xavier started but Jubilee´s social worker just sighed.

"Professor Xavier, I do think I know her better than you and she never stays in one place very long" The blond over make-upped woman said. "But we will be keeping and eye out for her"

"That´s it?" Scott asked. "You´re not going to look for her?"

"Young man miss. Lee has cost us a lot of money and energy over the years we simply have more important things to do Miss. Anderson said with a fake smile.

"So Jubilee is not important?" Jean asked.

"I didn´t say that but now if you will excuse me I half to go" Miss. Anderson said and put on her pink jacket. "I will let you know if we hear anything" She added as she walked out the door without a goodbye.

"Well if Jubilation has decided that she no longer wants to be here, we really cant force her" The Professor said and looked at his students. "But we cant let her go back to the street, I will look for her with Cerebro"

"But is doesn´t make any sense" Scott said. "If she was running away then why didnt she take any of her stuff with her, she left everything"

"Yes, she didn´t even take her shoes!" Kitty added.

"Yes it is strange" Ororo said.

"Very well, Scott you and Logan will go through Jubilee´s room, to see if you can find something to help us" Professor Xavier said. "The rest of you can search the mall and her other favourite places" With that all the X-men left the room to fin anything to help them find their lost member.



Jubilee slowly woke up her head pounding and her whole body was sore, she had forgotten how bad her body responded to the drugs.

She was lying on a big bed in a big room that looked like it had come right out of her history book. All the furnisher was from the late 1800 and from the looks of it they were very expensive, for a few seconds Jubilee almost believed that she had gone backwards in time.

But then all her memories came rushing back to her and she knew were she was.

She sat up noticing that her cloths was thorn and dirty, and just out of old habit she went over to the big closet and opened it.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself out load, the drugs must still be affecting her. She sighed and walked over to the big window that had been almost sealed with bars and looked out at the storm that had started growing in the dark sky. She looked down and saw the old military building that had been placed right below the big stone castle that was on top of a large hill. The military base had been redone to a top lab and a training center and a living area for all the soldiers, she however had been given a room in the castle.

Yeah she had gotten a room it was this classic thing they did "You do this and you´ll get something" and that does work on most children. Like if she did everything she was told without a fuss she got food, cloths and almost whatever she wanted but that hadn´t made it anymore right or easy.

She had been send on many so called smaller missions, mostly it had been stealing or destroying things, like buildings sometimes with people still inside.

And after that he would come and ask her what she wanted she hated that she had been reworded for killing.

She slowly walked back to the bed and laid back down, her body protested against everything, every single movement she made hurt. She closed her eyes was soon back to sleep, because at that time there was noting else to do.



At the same time but many, many miles away Logan and Scott were entering the room that belonged to Jubilation Lee.

"Do you think she took of?" Scott asked as he studied the pictures that was placed around the room.

"I don´t know kid" Logan answered. "But I doubt it"

"Yeah...hey what´s this?" Scott said pulled out what looked like a piece of paper under a pillow. "I didn´t know she had brothers" he said as he looked at the pictures. Logan didn´t answer; he was going through some papers that Jubilee had left on her desk.

There was an old math test with a big red D, a pink colored paper with a Linkin Park song written on it, some old research papers on world war 2 and what looked like a diary. Logan picked it up and with a "snick" the little lock fell to the floor in tree pieces.

"What´s that?" Scott said and went over to the short man.

"A diary but there´s..." Logan didn´t finished his sentence as a small piece of paper fell out of the book, Scott bent down and picked it up.

"It looks like a very high bill or aphone number" He said.

"It is" Logan said and his face darkened. "And I know who it is to, get the professor" Scott was about to ask why and who but when he saw the look on Wolverine´s face and decided to do what he had told him.

Down in the med-lab Beast was showing Professor Xavier the sample that he had taken from Jubilee right after the Sabertooth attach and some results from some test that he had done.

"So you are saying that her blood stayed warm?" Xavier asked.

"Yes this sample was warm for four days and it was almost boiling when I took it

"What did the test say?"

"With all the results combine with other information I have come to the conclusion that our young firecracker is an Alpha class mutant" Hank said or rather stated.

"But how..." Professor Xavier started but was interrupted by Scott who rushed into the room.

"Wolverine has found something"



"Is she awake?" A low voice asked, Jubilee slowly opened her eyes for the second time but this time she was looking strait into the eyes of what almost looked like the devil himself. The inhuman white face made the red eyes glow as they starred at her.

"Her pulse is racing" A brown haired woman with brown eyes and glasses said.

"Good, well then my dear Wildcat welcome home" The man that called himself Sinister said with sinister smile. Jubilee tried to sit up but she was chained down to the bed and no matter how much she tried she couldn´t use her powers.

"It is no use, you powers are mine and you cant use them until I say so" Sinister said and pushed a button on the metal collar that had been placed around her neck. "Is she in good shape?" He then asked the woman.

"According to this yes, but to be a 100 sure that she will survive it I would half to see her in action" She answered as she looked over some papers.

"Well then my dear doctor you shall, prepare the training room on the highest level!" Sinister yelled and in just a few seconds the soldiers were on it. "If you can do this my dear then you are ready and don´t try to fail it will only get you killed" And with that Jubilee was pulled of the bed and taken down the hall.

"I can´t" She managed to say.

"Yes you will" Sinister said as the door to a big room (all metal) opened and the first thing that caught Jubilee´s eyes was the person standing in the middle of it...Sabertooth.

"Make a test round with her so that the doctors can watch" Sinister told him. "Then train her Victor, you have one week to make her strong enough to handle the weapon X program" And with that he left the room.

"You heard him frail now lets see how much you remember" Sabertooth growled as Jubilee slowly started to back away.



At the same time in the X-mansion Logan, Professor Xavier, Ororo and Hank were all in the Professors office waiting.

"So this friend of yours is and agent?" Hank asked.

"Something like that, he is a top man at the S.H.I.E.L.D it´s like a super CIA" Logan answered.

"So why did Jubilee have the number to an organization like that?" Ororo said as she looked out the window at some of the other children.

"That what I wanna know" Logan said. "I told him that I had found his number in one of the kids room, he didn´t really react until I said her name"

"He most know her in some way" Professor Xavier said. "When do you think he will arrive?" And just as he had finished the sound of a helicopter could be heard.

"Right now" Logan said and jumped of the desk he had used as a chair and hurried down with the others close behind. The kids that had been outside had stopped with their activities and just stared until Storm told them all to go inside to their rooms.

The helicopter door opened and a man with grayish hair and an eye-patch over his right eye stepped out together with a brown haired woman with glasses.

"You better have an explanation Fury and you better have it now" Wolverine growled at the man. "Cause I aint a patient man"

"Ye´ll get it Logan but do ya mind getting it inside?" Nicholas Fury said in a stern voice. "A lot of things has ears these days"

"Fine" Logan made a gesture for Fury and the woman to fallow him and they did, they all went down into the war-room so that they wouldn´t run into any students.

"Okay Fury what´s going on?" Wolverine growled after they had closed the doors.

"What Logan meant to say was if you have any information on were Jubilation is it would be much helpful" Professor Xavier said giving Logan a look.

"I can answer that" The brown haired woman said.

"And who are you?" Logan asked.

"My name is Laura Martin one of the head scientist at Project X" She started.

"Project X?"

"Logan if you stop interrupting her you will get all the answers" Fury said as he sat himself down in a chair.

"May I use your computer?" Laura asked Professor Xavier who nodded as an answer, she went over to the big computer and put a disk in and soon the screen became blue and you could read the words Project X.

"After the failure with Weapon X back in the sixties the Canadian government decided to cancel it" Laura begun.

"I know that"

"Logan"

"Fine"

"But it didn´t stop there, about six years ago a mad man that calls himself Sinister that works for the Canadian-American government...

"Canadian-American government?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yeah sure he gets to talk" Logan growled to himself.

"It´s a government that goes higher then the president or any other leader" Laura explained. "Well six years ago he asked for promision to restart Weapon X and he got it, My sister and I work with him on it." She paused for a second.

"It was a little bit different this time instead of using adults we brought in children" At that almost every person in the room made a face of disapproval. "Four children to be exact"

"How did you...uh...chose them?" Ororo asked.

"We took the most powerful mutant child we could find"

"What happened to them?"

"They underwent the same testing and trainings as the adults did all to prepare them for the weapon x process" She pushed a button on the computer and a list with different test and results came up. "Only one of the children survived all the tests and we pushed her powers beyond what she could control making her an Alpha class mutant at a very young age, but on the say she was suppose to get..."

"A metal skeleton" Logan growled.

"Yes I guess you can put it that way, she lost control and killed the guards who was with her and took of"

"And who...?" Laura pushed a few buttons and a picture that showed Project X came up. It was a 3D image of Jubilee that was spinning around slowly; she looked younger and was dressed in a black leather uniform.

"Jubilee" Ororo said looking at the image with a tear in her eye. "Why didnt she tell us?"

"She probably figured you would be safer not knowing"

"So you took an innocent child and made her into a weapon?" Logan said with pure anger in his voice. "It wasn´t enough with me and the others you had to take little kids to?"

"It was a horrible mistake I can see that now but sadly Melinda never did"

"Melinda?"

"My sister, she still works for Sinister that´s how I found out that he was after Project X again"

"She has a name" Logan said. "She is not a piece of property"

"Sorry, well I was on my way to tell Nick but when I got a hold of him you had just called and it was to late"

"So why didn´t you tell us?" Professor Xavier asked.

"It wasn´t safe to tell you and we figured she would be safe here for awhile" Fury said.

"And now they are going to finish what they started" Laura said.

"We cant let them do that" Hank said.

"Do you know were they are?" Ororo asked.

"No when I left they took away my memory of the location"

"But the S.H.I.E.L.D is on it we will have a location in about a week" Fury said and stood up.

"But it can be too late by then!" Logan almost screamed.

"Logan our priority is not to find her before they to the process it to find them before they use her as a weapon" Fury said and started to walk towards the door. "We will let you know as soon as possible" Logan would have tried and stop him but he knew that right know it was useless, Fury didnt know anymore then they did.

The room went silence for a few minutes.

"Should we...tell the children?" Storm asked.

"I think they have a right to know" Professor Xavier said. "Storm would you and Hank please tell all the students to meet me in the living room?"

"Of coarse Professor" Hank said and the two of them left.

"Are you alight?" Xavier asked Logan.

"Yeah super" Logan answered in a sarcastic voice. "You go and talk to the kids I´m gonna be in the Danger-Room for awhile" and with that he left.



"Faster come on!" Victor Creed screamed at his "student". "You are a feline frail you can do better then that and if you don´t you´ll regret it!" Wildcat started running faster and faster she had to reach the end of the room in just a few seconds or she would have failed the mission. In just 5 days all lost time away from Project X had been filled and all the animal drugs from all kinds of different felines had made her "cat-side" wake up again. She flipped and turned around in the air landing perfectly on her feet like always, she had made it and the program turned of itself.

"Better then last time but still not good enough but in 2 days you will be" Creed said as he walked over to her. "Get up we are heading out into the woods we aint done yet" Jubilee did what she was told and fallow him, the special material on the inside of the very tight black leather suit made it so that she wouldn´t sweat, they didn´t want her to get sick and going outside into the snow all sweaty and warm could make her catch a cold, even though she was like a cat she didn´t have a healing factor.

Jubilee looked down at her suit, you could clearly see the glows and the boots even though everything was black and the thick belt market her waist and the cut of the suit also marker her every curve. In the middle of the belt were she would normally have an x showed her codename WildCat.

"Hurry up!" Sabertooth growled at her as a big metal door opened letting them out into the woods. "We will train here for exactly 40 hours with a five minute break every second hour and then you will have 8 hours to rest up the boss orders, if it was up to me you would be out here the whole time, now go!" Jubilee took of for one of the longest workout in her life and it didn´t look good.

_The pain will get better you once told me but when will it happen when can I see_

_And how can you tell me to live when I´m dying inside_

_The things I scream no one hears at all and no one will se me fall or get up so why wont it all just stop_

_For as my tears starts to come you ignore it so like its all undone and no one knows_

_The pain thats inside me wont go away so please dont ask me to stay_

_And I will watch over you like a star at night_

_I will be there when its all alright but I cant right now oh cant you see_

_Right now I need someone to save me_

_But I will still watch over you like the sun in the sky_

_I will be there when you are cold inside but I cant right now oh cant you see_

_Right now I need someone to save me_

_The hardest thing you can ever do is to let someone go and especially when you love them so_

_You wanna have them near you wanna hear them talk even though you dont listen at all_

_I let you go such a long time ago even though it broke something inside_

_And now I´m asking you to do it for me and stay behind_

_And I will watch over you like a star at night_

_I will be there when its all alright but I cant right now oh cant you see_

_Right now I need someone to save me_

_But I will still watch over you like the sun in the sky_

_I will be there when you are cold inside but I cant right now oh cant you see_

_Right now I need someone to save me_

_I gotta leave oh why cant you see stop acting like you own me_

_If leaving you now is what I need to do to be okay then please dont ask me to stay_

_Let me fly let me try my wings I need to see the world and all its wonderful things_

_One day Il´be back to stay but right now I need to get away _

_And I will watch over you like a star at night_

_I will be there when its all alright but I cant right now oh cant you see_

_Right now I need someone to save me_

_But I will still watch over you like the sun in the sky_

_I will be there when you are cold inside but I cant right now oh cant you see_

_Right now I need someone to save me...yeah right now I need someone to save me_

(This song belongs to me and my friend Bobby)

"Logan phone!" Rogue screamed so high that most of the mansion must have heard her.

"Alright!" Logan growled. "Break all the windows will you" he took the phone from her and waited until she had left the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Logan its me" Furry´s voice told him.

"You find her?"

"Yes she is in the deep forest on the Canadian border we have the exact location mapped out"

"Well then send them over"

"Logan the S.H.I.E.L.D is perfectly capable of handling this..."

"Damit Fury I know but I don´t care I´m going even though I half to track you by your smell!" A sigh could be heard from Fury.

"I´ll send the location now, you have 5 hours if I haven´t heard anything from you by then we are taking over"

"You won´t half to" Logan said and hung up.

"Was that about Jubilee?" Jean´s voice asked and as Logan turned around he was meet by Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Rogue.

"Ya ever heard of private call?" He asked them.

"Have they found her?" Kurt asked ignoring Logan´s question.

"Yeah they are sending her location now"

"Good then we can go" Kitty said.

"We?" Logan said. "I don´t think so kid its way to dang.."

"Dangerous?" Scott said. "You cant go by yourself!"

"I wont"

"But even with Storm, Hank and the Professor it wont be enough" Jean said, Logan knew that they were right there were going to be a lot of guards they needed all the help they could get.

"Get the professor I will start the plane" He said and walked passed them. "And hurry we don´t have much time"

Jean called the Professor and the others telepathically and the rest of the X-men went to change. They were going to save her no matter what.



40 hours...40 hours a five minute break every second hour and if you stop you die anyone would fall down after that. Her whole body was hurting and she was so tired, the first 5 hours after they had bought her back to her room she had slept but then the pain had woken her up.

She was laying under the covers just staring up into the sealing, she had gotten a cut on her cheek and her lips were still red from blood but she was alive. She closed her eyes for what she thought would just five minutes but when she opened them again two more hours had passed.

One hour left then they would come and get her...60 minutes and then...the thing that was on her mind for the moment was her family...her dad...her brother and her mom. Her mom had been a mutant to, she had, had the cat-like abilities that Jubilee also had, but it had only been passed down to her not to her brothers it had only been her that had been born with the x-gene. And that gene was responsible for her being there...but still the professor had taught her that her powers was a gift but right now they felt more like a curse.

"I´m sorry I can´t believe" She whispered. "This gift is my curse for now"

More and more time past as she laid there in the dark and then she heard the steps, they came closer and closer and soon the door open but Jubilee didnt bother to move. The guard picked her up and put her hands in chains forcing her to fallow him as he went out of the room down the stairs and out of the old castle.

It was dark and the rain was coming down angrily, the soldier pulled the chain hard and Jubilee fell into the mud standing up fast so that she wouldnt be dragged along the ground.

He then pushed her into the military building and led her into the lab where Sinister and his assistant waited.

"Ready my dear?" Sinister asked but Jubilee didnt say a word. Get her ready and put her in He ordered, the soldier realist her from the chains and then he started to rip her old cloths of until she had noting on but a green bra and matching underwear. He then forced her up a ladder and a doctor started to place big needles in her arms, legs and in the back of her neck, it hurt like hell and blood was running down her body and as they open a tank with what looked like green water in it a black mask was but over her moth and nose so that she could breath.

She started to struggle and protest as they tried to get her in it she screamed, kicked and hit but she lost and soon everything around her became cold and wet and there was no way out.

She opened her eyes and looked around first her vision was blurry but then she could clearly see the people outside.

"Are you sure she will survive?" Sinister asked.

"99,9 sure the green substance that she is in has healing power" Melinda said. "She will live"

"And the implants are they ready?" Melinda showed him two blade implants that would be placed inside Jubilee´s hands, they were thick and would almost cover her whole hand but then they became pointy and deadly sharp at the end.

"Good then start it" Sinister ordered Melinda went over to the near by computer and pushed a red button and a sound almost like an alarm was heard.

Jubilee felt the panic come as she heard the machine start and she could see the adamantium disappearing from were it had been contained and then the most horrible pain in the whole world hit her.

It was like noting she had ever felt it was almost to mush pain so that her brain had a hard time reacting to it, it felt like something ripped her flesh from her bones and that her bones were on fire.

She screamed, she screamed so hard that if she wouldnt have been in such pain she would have felt the blood coming from inside her throat.Something went under her hands and then out again, then in then out, and more pain so much pain that everything started to go black.

(Sorry for the late update but school has been realy hard lately)


	7. To Belong and Stay

Part 7. To Belong and Stay.

Logan had landed the plane about a mile from the location he had gotten from Fury so that they wouldnt get spotted and now they were walking through the thick snow on there way to save Jubilee.

"God its cold" Kitty said as she hurried to keep up the speed.

"I know what you mean" Kurt said. "And I have fur"

"What were you guys expecting a limo to take ya to the front door?" Rogue asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Quit messing around back there and hurry up!" Logan growled to them.

"Logan perhaps we should stop and let them rest we haven´t stopped since we left the plane" Ororo said as she walked beside him.

"No, I told them that they shouldn´t have come but they wanted to so they will just half to deal" He sighed. "Anyway it aint that far left"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark everything was dark and it hurt God it hurt...she opened her eyes she was still inside the tube still in the green water with needles attached to her. Voices she could hear voices coming from the outside, she opened her eyes and she saw them...the voices..they had hurt her they had done this... but why?

Her hands they itched something was inside them, something was inside her body something that wasn´t suppose to be there. Snick Pain! She looked down at her hands; two long blades of metal came out of them.

"How is he?" The man asked.

"Just fine a little confused but that is to be expected" The woman said.

Those two they did it, they hurt her...her breathings became faster and the animal that she had buried so deep inside of her started to come out. She wanted to get out she needed to get out she couldn´t breathe enough.

The man went up to her and put a hand on the glass with a smile, she had seen that smile before she hated it... she screamed and launched at him but the glass took the hit only leaving a small mark. She felt the hate within her and she could feel her blood start to boil she wanted out!

Her hands along with the blades started to glow and she couldn´t stop it.

"What´s happening!" Sinister screamed. "You said she wouldn´t be able to use her powers with that collar around her neck!"

"And she shouldnt I dont know..."

"We half to stop her otherwise..." A big explosion could be heard and the tank had been destroyed.

Jubilee was crawling away from it on the floor, pieces of glass was digging into her skin making her bleed but she didnt care her only thought was to get as far away from the people who did this do her as she could. She managed to stand up and look around everything was so clear, she could smell everything, hear everything and she could feel the need to kill... her animal was loose.

"Guards!" The big pale man called as she turned to look at him and hate took over, she screamed or it was more like a roar and started to run towards him but just as she was about to reach him a big net was thrown over her by five black cloths men.

They were afraid of her she could smell it and it didnt take long for the adamantium blades to destroy the thin net and as soon as she was free she attacked the soldiers before they had, had a chance to fire of their guns.

She hit the first few men so that they got the blades right through their stomachs the others she slashed the throats of or decapitated until there was no one but herself, the pale man and the now petrified woman.

Jubilee was covered in blood and her mind was still set on kill as she once again turned to the man.

Sinister grabbed a hold of Melinda and pushed her towards Jubilee while taking of out a small door, Jubilee slashed Melinda across her belly making her fall hard to the ground. She didnt stay to see if she was dead she just took of out the door after Sinister.

"This most be it" Logan said and started to "sniff" the air. "I smell blood"

"Well do we get in?" Rogue asked.

"Like this" Cyclops said and before they knew it there was a big hole in the building before them, they hurried inside but stopped as they saw the body´s of the soldiers.

"Oh my God what happened here?" Jean asked as she went over to see if any of the men showed any sign of life. Logan was standing by the tank, a flash of memories went through his mind but he ignored them he had to concentrate he couldnt loose it now. He bent down and touched the blood on the floor, it was still warm and he didn´t half to smell it to understand that it was Jubilee not after what Hank had told him in the way over there.

"This lab most have coast millions to built" Beast said as he looked over some paperwork that was lying on a table.

"Yeah to bad" Logan said and was about to say something else when Jean interrupted him.

"I think this one is alive!" She kneeled down beside a brown haired that looked a lot like Laura, most be Melinda Logan thought as he and Hank hurried over to her.

"She is breathing but she is very weak" Hank confirmed. "She has lost a lot of blood, miss can you hear me?" At first there was no response but after a few seconds the woman started to cough and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around carefully until her eyes fell on Logan.

"Weapon X" She said in a weak voice.

"Where is she?" Logan asked. "Where´s the kid?"

"Project X is gone we failed" She told them. "Just like the first time..."

"Where is she!" Logan asked again with a higher voice this time. "Where is Project X?" He said figuring she would understand better if he called Jubilee that.

"It went after Sinister, the castle..." Melinda´s eyes closed and her weak breathing stopped.

"She is dead" Hank said with a sigh.

"So are we going after her or what?" Kitty asked.

"No I am she is not herself right now Jean contact the Professor and have him fly the plane over here, the rest of ya all search the castle for that Sinister guy" No one argued with Wolverine this time, they watched him fallowing Jubilee´s sent into the forest and then they headed up to the bid old stone building.

She had lost it, she had lost her pray and she didn´t know were she was she sniffed the air, she had been in these woods before but that had been along time ago. She started to walk with her blades still out just incase, what had happened? She couldnt remember anything, who she was, what she was...nothing... she only knew that she had to survive. Oh God her head hurt why wouldn´t it stop? She started to slash wildly around her mostly hitting trees and bushes, she saw Sinister´s face infront of her and the anger almost took over completely.

Then she stopped someone or something was getting closer to her, she sniffed the air again, she knew that smell but was it a friend or an enemy? She slowly stepped into a few bushes and started to wait, ready to attack.

Wolverine stopped Jubilee´s footsteps and the trace of blood was all over the place he couldnt tell which direction she had gone. Then he heard it a heartbeat, he sniffed the air she was right there.

"Jubilee?" he asked. "I know yer here kid"

Jubilee? That sounded so familiarbut who was that mandid she know him? She slowly stepped out from the bushes and looked at him. Logan didnt move a muscle he knew that the slightest movements could scare her and that was the last thing he wanted to do, he looked down at her hands and at the two blades that was coming out of them. They had done it they had been to late, she had been through the Weapon X process.

Jubilee took a few steps closer but the man didnt move he just looked, she started to walk in a circle around him getting a little bit closer with each step, she started to smell him he was feral she could sense that.

"Jubilation?" He spoke she stopped. "I´m not here to hurt ya, do ya understand" he said it a in a calm even tone and he still didnt move, if he had wanted to attack her he could have done it a long time ago. She nodded she did understand what he was saying.

"Okay that´s good, try to come back to me your not an animal"

She wasn´t? What was she then? She walked around him one last time and then stopped right infront of him.

"What am I?" She asked feeling pain in her throat with every word.

"You´re a human" The man answered and removed the mask that had been covering his face. "Do you know your name?" he asked her, she thought for a second.

"WildCat" She answered. "And Project X" why was she called so many things? Her head started to pound and she fell to her knees.

Logan bent down beside her.

"You are Jubilation Lee" He told her.

"I am?" She said weakly, she was so tired she could hardly remember anything and everything hurt why had they done this...why? She started crying there was noting else left to do so she cried, she leaned forward against the man chest and she felt two strong arms around her. If he wanted to kill her he could she didnt care, life was nothing to her and it would never be.

"Dont worry kid its gonna be alright"

They stayed that way until she had cried herself to sleep, then Logan carefully picked her up and started to go back towards the castle. When he reached the military building he could see that the big black plane had been landed right next to it and beside it the rest of the X-men along with Professor Xavier stood.

Jubilee made a small noise and pulled herself closer to Logan but she didnt wake up, when the X-men spotted them Logan made a sign to them to be quiet he didnt want her to wake up she could get scared and go completely feral again.

He carried her into the plane and put her down on a sick bed in the back.

"Should I look her over?" Hank asked.

"No wait until we´re home she needs to sleep"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jean asked.

"Don´t know red we just half o wait and see

"We searched the castle no one was there" Scott told him as he took hi seat. "We could go back here tomorrow and see if we can find anything useful"

"Yeah but I doubt we will find anything" Logan sighed and sat down.

Professor Xavier started the plane and they headed home no one said a word on that ride, they just didnt know what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jubilee had been sleeping for the past 24 hours since Wolverine had found her, Hank had cleaned her up putting bandage on her cuts and making sure that he didnt give her to much medicine since she already had been pump with drugs from Project X.

Jubilee slowly opened her eyes this time she wasnt in a tube but in a bed in a light room. The med-lab her mind told her she was in the med-lab, she was home, she was home...

She slowly sat herself up, her body still hurt but not as much as before and all the memories was fresh in her mind, everything from being dumped in the tube from killing those guards till the minute Logan came and found her.

She looked down at her hands and with a load "snick" the two blades came out, she quickly made them go back in not really feeling the urge to look at what they had done to her.

Everything was so quit she could even hear her own heartbeat, she "smelled" the air a lot of people had been in the room but the scents she could make out to be the most resent visitors was Hank and Logan.

"Oh God" She said out load and put her hands over her head, they knew, they all knew, they knew what she was what she had done hell they had seen what she had done to those soldiers.

Sinister had been right all along she was an animal. She slowly stood up she needed to get out of there what if she went feral again or lost control of her powers and blew the whole mansion down, she was a danger to everyone.

As she stood up she notes that she was dressed in an oversized white t-shirt that went below her knees, it wasnt the best thing to take of in but she didnt have time to change. She carefully opened the door making sure that no one was around before she stepped out, she listen carefully as she walked down the long metal hall but nobody seemed to be down there, she stepped into the elevator and pressed the "up" button.

As the doors opened she could hear voices coming towards her, she hurried to the nearest window and opened it and without thinking twice she jumped out landing perfectly on all fours but she was still weak so she had to wait a few seconds before she could stand up.

She then took of into the forest it just seemed to be a good place to hide at the moment; she started to run as fast as she could considering her state.

She thought about everything as she ran, her family´s murder, the Project X training all those lonely years on the streets everything and everything at the same time and still the thing that hurt the most no matter what had happened on the streets or whatever Project X had made her do seeing her family die took the price.

She couldnt run anymore she was to tired she had to rest, she stopped and leaned against a big old tree and thats when she notes that the tears was streaming down her face and she couldnt stop it. She sat down and hit the ground in anger before hugging her knees tight.

She was crying so much that it hurt and she could feel herself shaking with every sob, she hadnt cried like that since her family´s funeral and she had sworn she wouldnt do it again and here she was crying her eyes out.

Yeah sure the Professor could get her help but no matter how much she talked nobody would understand, nobody would never understand...how could they?

She could hear someone coming but she didnt care, it wasnt and enemy that was all she needed to know to not care.

Her blades came out and she tensed, it hurt everytime they came out but somehow her flesh healed after they went back inside, it most have been something that Project X had done.

She heard the steps coming closer but she didnt look up, she didnt want anybody to see her crying like this.

"Jubilee" It was Logan she could hear it and smell it, he kneeled beside her but she still didnt look at him.

Just about five minutes after Jubilee had taken of Hank had notes and told everyone, but when the rest of the X-men was on the way to go and look for her Logan had stopped them. She didnt need a whole bunch of people coming after her right now she would only feel hunted so he had gone after her himself.

He knew how she felt because he had felt the same way many times, after they got back he had gone down and read her file he had no idea what she had been through.

She had seen her family getting killed lived through Project X and then survived the streets and all that in such a short lifetime, it wasnt fare.

He looked at her she was still crying he could feel that she wanted to stop but she couldnt. He then looked at the blades, sick son of a bitch, he thought and touched one blade lightly, it was warm.

"Jubilee" He said again. "Jubilee look at me" He could see that she was listening because she had stopped crying but she still didnt look up.

"Look at me" He said again and put a finger under her chin forcing her head up to look at him. She looked tired like her soul was way too old for her body.

"I know how you feel" He said and tucked some of her hair behind her hair. "And I know you think that no one can else can feel this way right now, but I do know" Jubilee looked at him, yeah he did know he´s life had been mostly just shit to and he had been through Weapon X but still...

"I can´t be here" She said in a small voice.

"Why is that?" Logan asked.

"I´m dangerous"

"Yes you are" Logan said with a sigh. "But only if you want to be"

"You have a choice you can either let the Professor and me help ya with your powers or ya can hide and be as dangerous as ya like" He held out a hand to her. "It´s your choice" Jubilee looked at him and at the hand he was offering her and after a few seconds she took it and stood up looking at him, she could feel the tears sneaking up on her again and slowly she leaned forwards and rested her head on Logan´s chest.

Logan put his arms around her and hugged her tight and she started to cry again but this time it felt a little better, not much but still a little.

"I just want them back" She mumbled. "I want them back so much"

"I know kid I know" Logan said.

They stood there until Jubilee couldnt cry anymore then they headed back to the mansion, everybody else was inside preparing dinner so they didnt run in to anybody on their way to her room.

"Ya wanna go down and have something to eat?" Logan asked and Jubilee knew that the real question was, ya wanna go down and meet everybody? Well she had to meet them sometimes right? They did live in the same house.

"Yeah sure" She answered. "I´m just gonna go and freshen up a little" She said and looked down on herself. Or a lot Logan waited outside as she took some cloths and headed into the bathroom.

Jubilee looked at herself in the mirror Logan had told her that Hank had cleaned her up as good as he could but she still felt dirty.

"I´m just gonna take a quick shower" She said in a normal tone knowing that Logan would hear her. "5 minutes tops" She hurried into the shower and washed herself and her hair then she hurried out to dry her hair and then she applied some make-up. She didnt wanna look like hell just because she felt like it; she then put on the black blouse and the dark red leather pants she had brought in with her. When she opened the door and stepped out she found Logan standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That was more like 20 minutes and dinner has been ready for 5" He said.

"Yeah well I didnt wanna look like ya know shit"

"I dont yet you women folks ya can be through hell and over but still ya cant ignore yer looks" Logan said with a sigh.

"Yeah and still ya love us"

"You ready to go down?"

"Yeah I guess... its just..."

"Just what?"

"What will they think of me?2 Jubilee said looking out her window. "I mean they saw what I did to those guards...what if they are afraid of me?" She turned to look at him.

"No their not they are just worried, they know that none of this is yer fault" Logan said and opened her door making a gestured for her to fallow him out. "But somehow I don´t think you know that" he added.

"Yeah maybe" Jubilee fallowed Logan down the stairs until they reached the entrees of the dinning room, the doors were closed but you could hear the happy voices and smell the food.

Logan started to open the door and looked at her.

"Ya comin?" He asked, Jubilee sighed and nodded her head yes and they stepped inside.

Everyone went quiet and looked at them, Jubilee felt like going back to her room again but then Ororo stood up and went over to them.

"Come here child I saved you a seat case you were hungry" She took Jubilee by the shoulders and led her and Logan to tow empty seats across from her and Jean.

No one said anything until Kitty reached for some bread.

"So are those pants new?" She asked looking at Jubilee´s red leather pants.

"Yeah" Jubilee answered. "I bought them a few weeks ago"

"There really cool"

"Thanks" Kitty gave her a big smile and then asked Kurt to pass the butter and soon the room was filled with talking voices again.

"See wasn´t so bad" Logan said as the deserts were brought in.

"Could had been worse thanks God Kitty never can be quiet" Jubilee said as she took the last big piece of the warm apple pie that had been placed before her.

"Kurt" She then said.

"Ja?"

"Stop looking at my pie"

"I am not looking at your pie...besides you took the last apple"

"So take the blueberry"

"But their noting alike" Kurt murmured.

Jubilee smiled to herself thank God they werent treading her different she guessed that the Professor had talked to them. And no one was scared either she would have smelled the fear the moment she walked into the room.

After dinner Jubilee went back to her room, as happy as she was that no one was treating her differently she felt like she needed to be alone.

She closed the door behind her and went over to her bed lying down with a sigh. She slipped her hand under her pillow to take out the picture of her family but it wasnt there, she stood up and notes that it was on her desk along with her broken diarybroken? It hadnt been broken when she had left, well left and left but still. She took the book and smelled it.

"Logan" She said out load. "I swear if you have read anything I´ll kill ya" She then took the picture and went back to her bed falling asleep with it tightly pressed to her chest.

Maybe just maybe things would be better...just maybe.

1 Month Later

"That´s good Jubs keep it up!" Logan said as Jubilee unleashed her blades and attacked the dummy infront of her. While Professor Xavier had helped Jubilee with her mental power along with her plasma blast or rather explosions, Logan had been responsible for teaching her to use her senses and blades.

"How is she doing?" A voice asked behind Logan.

"Much better Charles" Logan answered. "She aint scared of them no more"

"Good but is such a...brutal training really good for her?" Professor Xavier asked and looked as Jubilee jumped over the dummy and stabbed it in the back.

"She needs it, it help her get her frustrations out in a way she is use to"

"Yes well I do trust you know best in this situation, after you are done will you please send her to Hank she needs to take her medicine"

"How long will she half to take those pills?"

"Not very long but we need to clear put the drugs that Sinister put in her body, the last thing she needs is to get sick"

"Yeah...Hank still looking at that collar she wore?"

"Yes but we do not know how it works yet, we just know that it was design to stop mutant powers and still she managed to use hers"

"Yeah I did wanna know why?" A voice said and the men turned around to see Jubilee.

"Yes" Professor Xavier said and looked at her with a strange look. "I would like that very much"

"The collar doesnt really hold own our powers nothing can, our powers are one of the most natural thing about us that collar can hold them as much as it can hold down your soul. Its all in our minds that what the collar does it is all mind control" Professor Xavier smiled at her.

"You are correct" He told her. "I couldnt have said it better myself"

"Yeah well now we just gotta make the rest of the world see that" Jubilee said with a smile she was about to excuse herself and go back to her training when the alarm went of.

"Sounds like trouble" Logan said.

"Hurry up!" Cyclops yelled as he rushed down the hallway pass them. "Magneto has been sighed at the White House!"

"Ya fellin up to it?" Logan asked Jubilee.

"Well what can I say home sweet home" and with that she took of after Cyclops already in her X-men uniform and ready for the battle whatever it was.

**_Now don´t want to talk about the things you overcame _**

**_By dragging up the past I´ll put you through it all again_**

**_I´ve got the greatest admiration for the way that you got through it _**

**_Couldn´t ask nobody else to do it better let you do it_**

**_Stay..._**

**_Stay...Yeah that the toughest thing to do_**

**_Stay..._**

**_ The End!_**


End file.
